


brothers  forever

by Mistressofmusic



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: aregulus is 22, aremis has an older brother, artemis haas broken ribs, artemis is 14, artemis is sick, butler makes a minor apperennce, the brothers name is aregulus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofmusic/pseuds/Mistressofmusic
Summary: artemis  visits  his older brother and gets sick.





	1. Chapter 1

"when will we be there. Ow! I want to be there in less them half an hour. My ribs hurt. Whimper." Artemis fowl said as he whimpered in pain. He had broken some ribs and was moving in with his older brother.  
"We will be there in 5 minutes. We are pulling in now. Your brother will be waiting." butler stated.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************** "Artemis! I'm glad you are here. How are you feeling?" Aregulus Fowl said as he picked his 14 year old brother as he got out of the car.  
"Ooww! Careful my ribs aregulus." Artemis whispered into his 22 year old brothers ear as his ribs screamed in pain.

"Ops. Sorry arty. How does this feel?" Aregulus asked as he shifted the teen in his arms.  
"Better." Artemis said as he layed his head in the crook of the elders neck  
########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################## sorry for the short chapter. what do you think


	2. Chapter 2

Aregulus could feel artemis waking up. Artemis's eyes snapped open and he pushed his head further into his brothers neck well he held onto his brothers hair tighter.  
"Sshhh. You are okay. I am right here." Aregulus said and artemis relaxed his grip. Artemis could see that they were in his brothers room and that he was resting on his brothers lap as his brother did paperwork. He also noticed he was in his pjs and that it was late in the night.  
"What time is it?" Artemis asked shivering.  
"11:30"  
"Why are you not sleeping? Why is it so cold in here?"  
"It is not cold, you have a fever, and I wanted to finish some paperwork." Said aregulus as he felt his brothers forehead.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
sorry for short chapter


End file.
